Outlasting The Dead, Evil, Corrupt Minds Within
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Takashi and his friends are enjoying themselves on their new island home, suddenly an unknown entity takes them away to this place in the Colorado mountains known as Mount Massive Asylum. What will they find? Can they discover clues about the outbreaks origins? And will they fight to survive the horrors waiting within? Rated between T and M.
1. Chapter 1: Mount Massive

**Dear Anime fans/readers:**

**I may not be the most experienced anime person, plus I just finished watching all thirteen episodes of HOTD. I know they are speaking English in this fanfic, I know, it's slightly off. I haven't read the manga yet. So I hope you enjoy, and if there's anything anyone like to give me tips on, then by all means, review.**

**Ok, see you later, and enjoy Outlast/High School Of The Dead.**

* * *

Takashi and his group were still on the island. That night, they were still living on the island. Everyone was outside enjoying a nice fire, in their regular clothes. Saeko and Rei were beside Takashi, sitting beside him, Saya was sitting beside Khota, and Shizuka was sitting by herself. Something wasn't right though. Alice along with the dog, Zeke, went out into the forest when they were starting the fire.

"Hey, where's Alice?" Takashi asked suddenly.

Saeko got up and went to get her Murata-tou katana, and came right back.

"What, there aren't any zombies, are there?" Shizuka asked.

"No, I don't think it's zombies, but I hear something." Saeko said.

Everyone went tried their best to be quiet.

"What the hell is that?!" Saya said.

She pointed up and noticed a black cloud in the air, and there was a sinister sounding wind coming from it.

"I've never seen such a cloud, and how could there be pollution just flying by?" Rei asked.

Suddenly, a scream from Alice, and barking from Zeke. There was Alice and Zeke seen coming running out of the forested area, crying, and Alice ran into Takashi.

"What is it?!"

"Th- th- th- th- there's"

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

Zeke was barking very aggressively.

"A GHOST!" Alice screamed.

Rei went over and put her hand on Alice, who was still hugging Takashi in fear.

"Don't worry, we've all probably seen something weird after that fish-"

"Uh, Rei." Khota interjected.

"Takashi, let me take her to-"

"GHOST!" Khota shouted interjecting Rei.

"Can you shut up, I'm trying to comfort her!" Rei fiercely said.

"REI! Khota wasn't kidding! Look!" Saeko said.

Right in front of the group was this dark entity, which looked like it was covered in human muscle, and it had this monstrous face.

"Holy f***." Takashi said to himself.

The entity started to spin around the group, which put out the fire, and there was nothing but a dark cloud everywhere they looked.

"TAKASHI!" Alice screamed.

"We're ok, it's probably a bad dream! We'll wake up! WE HAVE TO!" Takashi said.

The dark fog had suddenly disappeared. And they were greeted by this big looking mansion-like facility.

"Ok, where the f*** are we?!" Saya screamed.

"My weapons! NO! I forgot them!" Khota screamed.

"Ok, what part of Japan is this. Wait, look!" Shizuka said.

She pointed to the mountains behind the facility.

"Let's get out of here!" Alice shouted.

She turned around and went into this gate.

"Alice, wait!" Takashi said.

Takashi ran after Alice, and everyone else followed.

"Look, a car!" Alice joyfully squealed.

There was a red vehicle, which appeared to be a Jeep Wrangler, parked there, and there was a gate leading out.

"This car is probably junk after the EMP." Saya said.

"No, wait." Shizuka said.

She went up to the car, and tried to open the door leading to the driver's seat. The car was making some beeping noises.

"Ok, whatever." Saya angrily whispered.

"What's this?"

Shizuka looked at a card dangling on the front rear view mirror.

"That's a Press pass, isn't it?" Khota asked.

"Well yes, and I guess whoever owns this car is-"

"Ok save your breath already! We can all read that it belongs to a Miles Upshur!" Saya interrupted.

"But what would a Colorado journalist be doing out in Japan? Are we even in Japan anymore?" Saeko asked.

"The license plate doesn't seem to be from Japan, it seems to be American. I think we've been somehow been transferred to the United States." Takashi suggested.

"BULLSHIT!" Saya shouted.

"Actually we should be glad, there aren't any zombies." Alice said.

"Takashi, she's right. I can't here any." Saeko said.

"Yeah, it's weird, and I'm not going out there in the dark." Takashi expressed.

"Hey guys, you might want to take a look at this!" Khota called out.

Everyone turned away from the vehicle, and they noticed Khota went back closer towards the building.

"This better be good chubby!" Saya said.

Khota was calling out near the walkway towards the building. Everyone came to take a look, and Khota was holding a piece of paper, they all read it.

_September 17, 2013_  
_From: 10260110756 mutemail_  
_To: milesupshur gmail_  
_Subject: TIP/Illegal Activity at Murkoff Psychiatric Systems/Pandemic_

_You don't know me. Have to make this quick. They might be monitoring._

_I did 2 weeks of software consult at MURKOFF Psychiatric Systems' facilities in Mount Massive. All sorts of NDA's I am very much breaking right now but seriously, f**k those guys._

_Terrible things happening there. Don't understand it. Don't believe half the things I saw. Doctors talking about dream therapy going too deep, finding something that had been waiting for them in the mountain. People are being hurt and Murkoff is making money. And this may be linked to the pandemic, and this can be stopped._

_It needs to be exposed._

"So what, is this our answer?" Takashi asked disappointed.

"So, now we know this person is here." Saeko said.

"What happened here? And what day is it today?" Rei asked.

"I think it's still September 17th, and this must've been sent before that EMP went off." Khota said.

"But why do the lights on this…Mount Massive place still work? That's the only thing I can't know." Rei said.

"No clue. " Everyone said confused.

"Alright, I think we need to take shelter inside." Saeko suggested.

Everyone nodded with agreement and went up towards the stairs that leads up towards the front door.

"Abandoned army vehicles, no big surprise." Saeko said.

Khota was pointing to a sign that was to the left side of the door.

"Mount Massive Asylum." He read.

Zeke started to bark again.

"Um Takashi?" Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"I don't think we should go in." Alice said shaking.

"I'm afraid we don't have much choice, plus it might be ok because this place still has power." Takashi said.

"So? Anyone going to try the front door?" Rei asked.

Takashi walked up to the front door and pulled the knob.

"Locked!" Takashi shouted.

Saeko came up to the door with her katana out.

"I don't think we should break in, who knows, it could be very dangerous if we do, plus zombies could get in." Takashi said.

"So, you got an idea? And where'd Khota go, again?" Saeko asked.

"Hey guys!"

They noticed Khota waving at the left side of the building, waving. There was a fenced door with an open gap, and Khota was pointing up towards a window, and below it was a construction set-up.

"Look!"

"Ok, so now what? We can't break in, can we?" Alice said.

"Alright, I'm going to go check it out, everyone stay here." Takashi said.

"TAKASHI!" Rei said grabbing his arm.

"Be careful, I'm getting shaky looking at this place." Rei said.

"I will, plus I think I can climb that." Takashi said.

The group watched Takashi crouch down and walk under the gap, and walk towards the construction set up. He started to climb the setup, when he reached the top to prepare to climb up to the window, he waved back down to his friends.

"Here I go!" He said.

With his strength, he climbed up into the window, into darkness.

**Elsewhere...**

**Unknown POV**

It was dark, and gloomy. I can't believe that I've done what I've done. I tried to tell someone to tell the world that this Pandemic is the fault of the company I work for. My name is Waylon Park, and right now, I know I'm being subject to the Engine, the Morphogenic Engine. I can't do anything, I'm too hurt. A man in a blue radiation suit picks me up, and with the help of another, he ties me down so I can't move while I watch the engine.

"Open those eyes, you don't have to wake up, but open your eyes."

I try to keep my eyes as squinted as possible, but he slapped me.

"What's the matter? Somebody hit you? Here, let me help."

He starts to lick my eye to keep it open, and I was hearing these beeps.

"Um Andrew, are you getting these alerts?"

"Kind of busy here."

"It sounds like real trouble, at the engine. They said Hope made a lateral ascension."

The images of the Morphogenic engine started to come on the monitors.

"Billy Hope? Shit, and they aren't happy about it?"

"No."

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Come on."

The man who was Andrew moved out of the way, and I was left to suffer to the treatment of the Morphogenic engine. I also noticed a camcorder facing me on a camera stand in front of me.

**2 Hours earlier...**

I was typing the e-mail that I was to send out to a journalist, Miles Upshur, about this pandemic. I've been away from my wife, Lisa, along with my two boys, for two weeks. Colorado was in full lockdown, and I was hearing the military was doing a good job at containing the pandemic in Colorado. I was in a server room, with the door closed, in the corner on a borrowed laptop. I stopped typing for a second to check if anyone was coming in. I continued typing and finished, as soon as I hit enter, I heard the door open.

"Who's in here? The hell are you doing?"

I clicked the enter button quicker, and I closed the laptop and stood up then walked towards the exit of the room, and it was one of my co-workers, who I did not remember the name.

"Park? They've paged for you three times there's something urgent at the engine. What are you doing in here anyway? I thought you were just a software guy."

Then a PA announcement said:

"Waylon Park, employee one four six six, report to Morphogenic Engine Monitoring Immediately."

I quickly made my way towards the room, a security guard at a computer on his desk talked to me.

"You're Waylon Park aren't you? Why weren't you answering the page? I'll tell them you're incoming."

I quickly made my way into the room, and another man in a radiation suit gave me the situation.

"Ah, Park. You're cutting it close, next patient's incoming and alterial spin's still dark. We need you at the front terminal."

I went and took my position at the computer terminal for the software for running the Morphogenic engine. Another man in a radiation suit told me what was going on.

"Park! Finally! Where have you been? The Functional Imaging interface isn't talking to the ASL. We've got a patient thirty seconds out and we're blind inside of his head."

I began to get to work, and another person called out through a radio.

"I could call into the chamber and ask them to delay?"

"No. I don't need another performance evaluation. Mr. Park here is going to have us up and running before we even know it! Right Mr. Park?"

I continued to type in the coding for the software to begin working.

"Are we happy Mr. Park?" The man asked.

"Uh, Steve? fMRI is still dark!" Came from the radio.

"Your doubting our friend Mr. Waylon Park? Which I consider more than unkind to his programming skill and considerable dedication to the Murkoff corporation."

The software on the computer started to load. Then the patient that needed to be put into the engine was being brought in by more radiation suited men with assault rifles. The patient were calling them jack-booted f***s, and they were going to rape him. He cried for help, then he grabbed loose and pressed himself against the glass in front of me.

"Don't let them do this! Don't let them! You! I know you can stop this! You have to help me! YOU HAVE TO!"

He was finally recaptured by the men, and I got out of my chair, and a security guard and came up to me, I reacted by putting my hands up.

"Hey! Calm yourself! This is a high security-"

Steve came and put my hands down.

"It's alright agent, Mr. Park was just surprised. I'm sure he's calm and eager to finish his work. Now please, take your seat."

I sat back down and continued to work, the software was starting, but the camera that's supposed to face the patient, who was Eddie Gluskin, was off. I had to get it online.

"Quickly Mr. Park a head will need to roll if perfusion monitoring is not active when they put him in the engine."

I worked a little faster, and Steve started to count down from five. It worked, I could see the patient being scarred, just like all those poor people back on the surface, it was this company's fault.

"You're finished Mr. Waylon Park, you can leave. Don't expect anything but honesty in my review of your performance."

I exited the room, and went back to the server room to retrieve my laptop. I went in, but I noticed my supervisor, Jeremy Blaire, was looking at my laptop, and my e-mail.

"Looks like someone's been telling stories outside of class."

I turned around and there were three security guards, two with assault rifles who just entered. One pushed me down.

"On the floor! Down! Hands where I can see them!"

He threw me against the wall. Then my supervisor took over the talking.

"Mr. Waylon Park, consulting contract 8208. Software engineer with a level 3 security clearance. Graduated cum laude from Berkley, but still somehow not smart enough to realize that the last thing a fly ought to do in a spider's web is to wiggle."

He dropped the laptop on the ground, and bent down to look at me closer.

"Somehow dumb enough to think that a borrowed laptop, onion router, and firewall patch would be enough to fool the world's leading supplier of biometric security. Stupid, Mr. Park. More than stupid, in fact, that was crazy. I'm afraid that we're going to have you committed. Mr. Park, will you willingly submit to forced confinement? Did you hear that, agent?"

"He said yes Mr. Blaire."

"Great. Oh, and... Did I just hear Mr. Waylon Park volunteer for the Morphogenic Engine program?"

"That's what I heard Mr. Blaire."

"That was brave, indeed, Waylon. The Murkoff Corporation and the onward march of science both appreciate your bravery and sacrifice. Maybe you could administer Mr. Park here a light anestethic?"

"Gladly."

The guard punched me, the second hit me with the butt of this assault rifle, which put me down, and the third kicked my face in.


	2. Chapter 2: Security Control

**Present time...**

Back with Takashi, he was still looking down at his friends from the dark room he had just entered. He went on into the room and noticed a light coming from a door. He went through the door, there was a picture of a priest, furniture and a TV on, but it was on static. He moved on and proceeded towards out another door, and outside was a hallway with debris blocking the way, but it appeared that he could squeeze through them. He did, and continued down the hallway, where there were blood stains on the wall, and there was a light blinking.

"Alright, alright. You've seen this before, why get scared of blood now." Takashi thought.

He continued down the hallway, there were doors marked with a letter and a number beside the doors. With curiosity, he opened some of the doors, and all he found were computer desks, nothing useful. He went all the way down the hall, there was a door that was somewhat translucent, on the left was a closed, and locked, bathroom door. Takashi decided to take a look in the door on the right, blood leading up towards a vent. He jumped up and pulled himself into the vent, and noticed he couldn't go right because it was blocked, but he noticed light coming from a far end to the left.

"Alright, this is getting weird, blood and no zombies?" Takashi thought suspiciously.

He got to the end of the vent, and dropped down. It was awfully quiet, there was a door on the left, but it was blocked. Takashi could notice an elevator behind the door. When he looked forward, he could see the lower floor. Finally he looked right, and noticed debris of shelves, and a dark inside of a door, which was labeled library on the nearby wall.

"Damn, wish I had a flashlight." Takashi grumbled.

He went into the dark library, but trips on a headless dead body.

"Oh there we go!" Takashi remarked.

He made his way through the library, when he stumbled heads lined up lined up on the shelves, plus the corpses surrounding this man with SWAT body armour, he threw up.

"Oh god…"

He found a way out, which led him to another hallway. He had to make some turns because of the hallway being separated by the walls, plus the viewing glass towards the lower floor. He got to these shelves piled up once again, but there was no gap to squeeze through. He had also noticed the broken glass beside the debris, and the viewing window was broken. Takashi looked down and noticed a man with a light brown jacket, and a pair of jeans lying motionless.

"Hey! Are you ok?!" Takashi called down.

The man wasn't moving, and Takashi had decided to drop down gently to the lower floor and check to see if he could help. However, there was no effort needed, because the man was getting up back onto his feet as soon as Takashi's feet hit the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

Takashi didn't know what to say.

"Why is there a kid like you coming into this asylum. You shouldn't be out here. I'm the only one else who knows that people here aren't doing good things."

"Yeah, as if out there wasn't dangerous enough." Takashi said.

"Alright, I'll introduce myself. Miles Upshur, freelance journalist of the Colorado Press. And you are?"

"My name is Takashi Komuro. And right now, my friends are waiting outside for me, and it doesn't seem like we could defend ourselves. What happened to you?"

"I was coming into this asylum, I got to the upstairs hallway, then I'm thrown out by this big f***er. Then I wake up to find a man in a priest robe calling me his apostle and I have a calling, then I black out again and you're here." Miles explained.

"So, is there a plan to get out?" Takashi asked.

"We can't go back the way we came, so we need to unlock security control. There was a soldier upstairs who was impaled, he told me that before he died." Miles said.

"Ok, or we could go back upstairs?" Takashi asked.

He pointed to an elevator, which was just behind the administration desk.

"Alright."

Miles and Takashi went up to the elevator and pushed the panel to go up. Suddenly they could see someone falling down the shaft.

"Ok, I don't think we're getting anywhere." Miles said disappointed.

"What about the door?"

Takashi pointed to a cage-designed door to the left, he tried to open it but it was locked.

"Ok then. Let's go." Miles said.

"Wait, if you're supposed to expose all this, then what are you-"

"Using? I have a Spatlin HDD night view camcorder. I've already recorded the bodies upstairs. And I know you may wonder how my car is still working and my camera after the whole EMP. Well, I had covered up my car and my camcorder with copper metal sheets."

"Oh, very smart." Takashi complimented.

"But my car and my camcorder are my only two functional electronic using devices." Miles said.

"Ok, so are we going to open the front doors?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah, we should really do that as quickly as possible." Miles said.

"First I've gotta tell my friends what's going on." Takashi said.

"I'll look around. Scrounge up what I need, and find the security room." Miles said.

Miles walked away towards a hallway to the right, and Takashi went past the administration desk towards a small window. He saw everyone still standing there, he knew he could scream out and they could hear him, but Takashi wouldn't hear them. He raised his voice as loud as he could.

"GUYS! I'M INSIDE! I'm ok! Now, someone else might want to come in! I found the owner of the car, and we're going to try and open the doors with security control! So hang tight! So someone come in! But you might want to be careful! According to the guy, there's a big guy walking around!"

Takashi was about to walk away, but he suddenly caught a glimpse of Saeko's voice.

"Alright Takashi! As soon as you figure it out, I'm coming in through the window you climbed in!"

Miles ran back to Takashi to inform him what he had found.

"Alright so, I found a battery, and the security room, but we need a key card. Plus, I'm not staying all night to bash down the door." He said.

"Anything else?" Takashi asked.

"I did find this dead security guard in a bathroom stall, dead, plus writing with blood that said 'WITNESS'. Plus I had filmed it." Miles said.

"Ok, so we find the key card, and I'll give my friends the ok to come in." Takashi said.

"Did you come in through the window on the left?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, why? Did you?" Takashi asked.

"Yes. Ok kid enough talk, we gotta open the doors and get out of this place before something bad happens." Miles said.

There was a work room on the left filled with computer desks, there was also the right side, but it was blocked. Takashi and Miles went into the work area, and made their way to a room with filing shelves. There was a broken down door that led towards a hallway, which had a man twitching in a wheelchair to the left. To the right was a caged door where they could see the elevator.

"Ok, I think it's safe." Miles said.

Miles turned around, but noticed Takashi was gone.

"Right here, found something about this big ugly dude, I think. It was sitting there in the corner."

Miles noticed Takashi came out from a corner, and was holding a file, and he also took a look with Takashi.

"_MURKOFF PSYCHIATRIC SYSTEMS_  
_PROJECT WALRIDER_  
_Mount Massive CO_  
_Case Number: 136_  
_Patient Initials: CLW,_ _"__Walker_"  
_Consultations Dated: 2013.05.28_  
_Initial Date of Patient Consult: 2011.01.28_  
_Patient Age: 32_  
_Gender: Male_  
_Observing Physician: Dr. Rudolf Wernicke_  
_(notation by Dr. Walsh)_

_THERAPY STATUS:_

_Morphogenic Engine activity plateaued at roughly 2000 ppm. Unsafe to progress beyond stage 3 hormone schedule._

_DIAGNOSTICS:_

_Spirometry revealed light-to-medium bronchial accumulation. MRI scans consistent with patient's reported dreams._

_INTERVIEW NOTES:_

_Walker was interviewed in restraints, following his self-inflicted mutilations. Restraints have had to be altered to accommodate his enormous size._

_Extensive dermal eruptions as consistent with failed Morphogenic Engine cellular activity. He claims the skin ripped from his forehead allows for a truer way of seeing, seems to have some boyhood experience with Tuatara Lizards and their parietal eyes. He has expressed anxiety about his flesh, specifically around his lips and nose. Attending orderlies should be advised to watch for further self-mutilation._

_The mental traumas he sustained while serving in Afghanistan seem to be retarding progressions of the M.E. Process. His predominant fixation, amplified by therapy, is a manic exaggeration of military security protocol. A continuation of both chemical and physical restraints is highly recommended._"

"Ok, now what would C. Walker be?" Takashi asked.

"Maybe something like Chris." Miles suggested.

Miles then took out his camcorder to start recording. They both cautiously walked past the twitching man in the wheelchair. There was more debris up ahead blocking the hallway, but there was a door they could go in on the left. There they saw some men, who looked like patients, two of them seemed to be scarred, watching a TV on static.

"Well, they certainly look like zombies, but aren't acting like zombies." Takashi commented.

Miles had a notebook, and he wrote down his thoughts after recording the men.

**A crowd of broken men watching a dead channel. They look like patients. They survived whatever happened here but nobody's home.****  
**

Takashi's heart started to beat when he and Miles were starting to walk past the patients. It turns out they didn't attack the two, they had gotten into another room, where there was a key card for security control, finally.

"I'm going to tell the others now!" Takashi said.

He quickly ran through the room with the patients watching static TV, back out into the hallway. Miles was also right behind him. The man in the wheelchair jumped forward at Takashi, and was on top of him.

"The doctor is dead! Rip them clean! You have to help me!"

Miles reacted by kicking the man off of Takashi, but Miles didn't kill him.

"Sorry, what else was I supposed to do?" Miles asked.

"I know." Takashi said with remorse.

"Go call out your friends, and I'll go unlock the main doors, then we get out of here." Miles said.

"OK!" Takashi responded.

**Meanwhile…**

Back outside, Saeko was still waiting for the signal, but she was growing impatient.

"This is taking too long." She said.

"Alright, I'm coming to." Rei said.

"I guess I'll stay here with Khota and Alice then…" Saya frowned.

Seako got her katana, then her and Rei quickly went and climbed up to the window Takashi went in, and went the same path Takashi did. Saya, Khota, Shizuka and Alice, along with Zeke, had to wait.

"You think Takashi is ok?" Alice asked.

"Of course he is!" Khota said.

"Don't worry Alice, despite I may still have my hard feelings for him, he's Takashi. He'll always come back." Saya said.

"She's right you know." Shizuka said.

"Ok." Alice said.

Saeko and Alice had already made it through the library filled with bodies, and they were already looking down to the administration block below, and they saw Takashi standing near the door.

"TAKASHI!" Rei waved.

Before Takashi could say a word, the lights suddenly turned off.

"What just happened? Did another EMP go-"

"Ssh." Saeko interjected Rei.

Rei and Saeko listened, and could hear the breathing of some sort of monster, plus chains rattling.

"Stay here." Saeko whispered.

Saeko quietly lept down, but followed some light from a hallway leading to the security control room. She then saw him, the big ugly f***er, Chris Walker. She went a little closer, and listened to what he was doing and saying. Chris started to break down the door to the security room, and Saeko listened to his words.

"You were here weren't you? LITTLE PIG! I'll find all you whores!"

She took a peak down the hallway, and noticed that Chris went through a door and was gone. Saeko then called up to Rei to drop down.

"Are you ok?"

It was Takashi, who suddenly grabbed Saeko's hand.

"Yeah, I think we are." Saeko said.

"Can we just get back to it?" Rei asked.

"Sure." Takashi responed.

The three went down the hallway towards the security room, and noticed Miles coming out of it.

"Takashi, who are these two?" He asked.

Saeko immediately drew her katana at Miles' face.

"Saeko, that's Miles Upshur!" Takashi freaked.

Saeko then put the katana back in it's holster.

"Sorry about that. I've had a long day." She said.

She reached out and shook Miles' hand.

"And I'm Rei." Rei introduced.

Rei and Miles also shook hands.

"So, how are we get the power back on? What did you do wrong?" Takashi asked Miles.

"The priest shut off the power, I've gotta go down into the basement and turn it back on somehow." Miles said.

"I'll be glad to help." Saeko offered.

"Sorry, but you guys don't have a source of light, I'm the only one who does. I'll go down there, you three wait up here, alright?" Miles said.

"Fine, so be it." Takashi said.

Miles went out of the hall, and went out the three's sight as he disappeared to the basement.

"I say let the man be. At least he seems to care about us unlike Shido!" Rei said.

Saeko went inside the security room. There was writing made out of blood that read 'THEY LIE' beside the security system. Saeko was searching a dead secuirty guard for a flashlight.

"Guys, help me find a flashlight, or something, off of these dead guards." Saeko said.

"Ok." Rei said.

"There's more in the administration block." Takashi said.

"Let's go search Takashi." Rei said.

Rei and Takashi went in the administration block and tried to search a dead guard for a source of light in the dark. They had to drag two dead bodies back into the dim-litted hallway next to security control. They did find a flashlight on one guard, and Saeko had found one flashlight as well.

"So, are we going down there?" Rei asked.

Takashi nodded, and the three started to make their way into the basement.


	3. Chapter 3: Not a Nice Park Walk

Rei, Takashi, and Saeko were heading to the basement. They were at the door but suddenly, a sinister sounding wind was heard.

"It's that thing again!" Rei shrieked.

The same entity that appeared at the beach, appeared right then and there. It grabbed Rei and held her up in the air.

"HELP ME TAKASHI!" Rei begged.

Before Takashi and Saeko could do anything, Rei and the dark being vanished.

"HOLY SHIT!" Takashi yelled.

"It appears I was wrong. I'm probably not going to last in this place. This is way bigger than any zombie we've killed." Saeko said.

She then went to sit on the stairs and put down her katana.

"Ok Saeko, stay here. I'll go find Miles." Takashi said.

He went into the door. There was a caged door on the left, and inside was a desk that looked like it could be hopped over, plus the small portion of the place was stil lit. He went up to it but it was locked. He turned right and noticed a gap in the wall, when he went through, he was noticing another gap on his right. When he squeezed through, it was flooded ground all around him, but he didn't mind. He jumped over the desk and took out his flashlight. As he went deeper into the hallway, it was getting darker, he managed to notice a hallway leading into a room with the generator starter. He scanned the machine's control panel. It was glowing red, it showed Gas Pumps 1 & 2 had checkmarks, the other, which was the Main Breaker, had an X. He then heard something behind him.

"Hello doctor…"

He turned around and flashed his light into a face of a man in variant's clothing, his face was deformed, plus he had a wooden club. Takashi tried to fight, but the man was hitting harder than him. Takashi had to run. He was just running around aimlessly around the generator, he saw the control panel light up green. He quickly went up to the control panel and pushed the button. The lights came on and he ran back to the basement entrance. He noticed that Saeko was gone.

"Shit…" Takashi muttered.

He turned around and saw Miles.

"Something wrong?" Miles asked.

"SAEKO'S GONE!" Takashi said.

"Maybe she's in the security room. Let's go." Miles said.

Miles and Takashi went back to the security control room.

"Wait a second." Takashi said.

He looked at one of the security cameras and noticed one that was outside.

"Everyone's gone!" Takashi pointed out.

"Who's gone?" Miles asked.

"EVERYONE! Ms. Shizuka, Hirono…ALICE! Even Zeke, that dog!" Takashi said.

"Well, let's open the doors for now." Miles said.

Takashi watched Miles type on the keyboard with one hand. He suddenly felt like he was being grabbed, he noticed a needle, he tried to stop it, but was injected. He looked and saw Miles was being injected as well. Him and Miles were trying to use the computer desk for support.

"I'm sorry my son. I didn't want to have to do this to you or your friend, but you can't leave, not yet."

"Where's Saeko?" Takashi asked in pain.

Takashi saw the old man In the priest's robe.

"I don't know who or what a Saeko is my son. But will you see it? Can you?"

Security footage played of dark uniformed men with assault rifles.

"Our lord, the Walrider, tears his truth into the unbelivers. The only way out of this place is the truth."

Takashi and Miles witnessed the soldier being killed in an unexplainable way. There was nothing there, but they were being grabbed and thrown into the air, dragged.

"Accept the gospel, and all the doors will open before you."

Takashi and Miles blacked out.

* * *

**Much Later…**

**Meanwhile…**

Rei was weak after what the Walrider had just done. She stood up and found that she was in a security room, there was an alarm that was being heard in the background. There was a man with wearing brown prison clothing, he had a camcorder just like Miles.

"A girl?" The man questioned.

"I'm sorry, but who the f*** are you?" Rei asked.

"You shouldn't even be wondering around in this place. No females are supposed to be here. Especially in something like that." The man said.

"You didn't even answer my question! Who are you?!" Rei said.

"We're going to use the radio to call for outside help, we get out, and tell what's left of the world that it's Murkoff's fault. And how can I trust if you're real after what they did to me." Waylon said.

Waylon dialled the radio to the frequency of the local town, suddenly a man came and wipped Rei with a security rod. Rei was able to see a man in dress pants, jacket, shirt, and shoes. She couldn't do anything but watch Waylong being choked by the man.

"Waylon Park you couldn't just…you couldn't just keep your mouth shut. You couldn't just play along, but you're done talking now!"

"At least I know his name now…" Rei told herself.

Screams from behind a door was heard. The man got off of Walylon and pointed the rod at him.

"Do me a favour and die here Park."

The man took a brief look at Rei, then ran away. Waylon helped Rei up, then a door was seen being knocked down.

"What is that?!" Rei whispered.

They saw this big deformed man come in the room. Rei immediately recognized him as the giant that she saw back in the administration block. The giant saw them and they immediately started to run out of the door. They ran through the hallways, and came to some debris. Rei squeezed through first, then Waylon.

"Ok, now what?" Rei asked.

An announcer was just heard. It was describing the emergency and that all personal should head to the administration block to exit. Waylon and Rei went further and came up to this man In a priest's robe. He was writing an incomplete saying but it said so far: DOWN T…

"More poor lost souls. Don't be afraid. You're doing his work, whether you know it, or not."

Waylon filmed him, then he did have a notepad with him and wrote notes.

**Somebody who looks as much like a priest as this place looks like as an asylum, writing instructions on the wall. Talking about God. Tells me not to be afraid.**

**How was I ever a part of this inhumane bullshit greed-driven moral genocide? The monsters Murkoff ripped from tortured minds, the lengths their jack-booted business school worms will go to protect it. Their own men slaughtered. I've never prayed in my life, Lisa, but if some small-minded interventionist is listening, kill Jeremy Blaire before I die. Sanity and avarice. There's no pain he doesn't deserve.**

**There is no radio. No hope of reaching the outside world. Only escape.**


End file.
